


Of Theorems and Ratios

by ForLoveOfLiberTea



Series: of academic struggles [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Algebra, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Mathematical terms, Non-Chronological, Trigonometry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForLoveOfLiberTea/pseuds/ForLoveOfLiberTea
Summary: In which Arthur finds out that raising a white flag (like Feliciano does) in surrender is much better than torturing himself even further in attempting to study Algebra and Trigonometry.





	Of Theorems and Ratios

_"I give up."_

He blinks, before a long, low, agonized sigh escapes from between his lips. The cursor winks intermittently on screen as his fingertips hover over the keyboard, and before long he's typing, pounding away on the keys as he sends a message filled with emoticons and all sorts of 'bumbling idiotic strings of nonsensical letters,' as his British friend had always told him.

Said friend who's now apparently giving up the ghost after laboring over their 'Maths' notes and attempting to understand everything they had been taught in Trigonometry.

It's not long before he gets a reply, and sixteen-year-old Alfred F. Jones grins at the properly indented, properly capitalized, even _properly punctuated_ rant he gets from his irate partner-in-crime. Apparently, Arthur "Iggy" Ignatius Kirkland (or as he was commonly called in their school, _Mr. Stick-in-the-Mud Student Council President)_ hadn't the time nor the motivation to study all about theorems, basic and reciprocal ratios, but he had the time to compose a meticulously typed message which spanned at least three screens worth of scrolling down.

Seriously, it looked like an _essay._

_AverageAmericanHero: Dude, seriously, you had enough time to write that but you don't have the time to study all about sequences, series, means, arithmetic sequences, geometric sequences, sines, cosines, tangents, cosecants, secants, cotangents, Pythagorean Theorem, those fun rules about the right triangle and all about the moldy old dudes who contributed to Trigonometry?_

_OnceAndFutureKing: ...Says the guy who I'm quite certain is enjoying another round of playing_ League of Legends.

_AverageAmericanHero: Alright, point taken, but _ still. _Don't you have your grades to uphold,_ Mr. Student Council President?

_OnceAndFutureKing: I'll study if you'll help me, oh great and powerful maths genius. (I'm being sarcastic if you haven't even noticed, Jones.)_

Alfred grins, already reaching for his bomber jacket, which he'd tossed somewhere to the right of his computer when he'd come home a half hour earlier.

_AverageAmericanHero: Worry not, damsel in distress. Your hero's gonna be there soon. :D (And sure you are, Artie. I can see right through you.)_

Even before the door slams shut behind him (he'd already turned off the computer and resorted to typing on his phone), two messages buzz to life amidst the glowing white screen.

_OnceAndFutureKing: As if you can, git. And also..._

_OnceAndFutureKing: I'M NO DAMSEL IN DISTRESS, YOU BLOODY WANKER!_

**end.**


End file.
